Solo pienso en ti
by Ladyofimagination98
Summary: Una luna de miel llena de pintura, continuacion de LA MAS BELLA HEREJÍA y antesala de A PESAR DE TODO. Inspirada en el tema homonimo de Guillermo Davila. Espero y sea de su agrado.. ESTÁ ABSOLUTA Y TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR SIN AUTORIZACION EN REDES SOCIALES; MEDIOS AUDIOVISUALES Y OTRAS PAGINAS
1. introduccion

Notas:

*Se recomienda leer el Terryfic "La más bella herejía" ya que este minific se trata de la continuacion de la historia desde el epilogo. Contiene material inedito de lo que no se leyó por factor tiempo / calendario.

*Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus autoras correspondientes. Historia unicamente con la intencion de entretener y continuar esta preciosa historia con motivo de su primer aniversario de exitosa publicacion el 15 de junio de 2017. Inspirada en el tema homonimo del cantante venezolano Guillermo Davila

* * *

 ** _Sospecho que no tienes prisa y que te complace, ver que poco a poco..._**

 ** _Solo pienso en tí._**

 ** _Introduccion:_**

-Queridos amigos, tengo el honor de presentarles a mi hijo Richard Graham Grandchester Andrew.- Fueron las sentidas palabras de Terry al presentar a su retoño, ser padre lo entusiasmaba pero también sabia que se trataba de una gran responsabilidad, misma que asumió desde que supo que Ricky vendría al mundo, se juró a si mismo que sería un padre presente con su pequeño y con los hijos que estaban por venir, nunca permitiria que tuvieran la misma infancia solitaria y triste que tuvo el cuando pequeño, provendria a su familia de cosas materiales pero nunca les faltaria lo más importante: amor. El castaño y su adorada esposa Candy se sentian los seres más dichosos de la tierra; la vida los recompensó dandoles la oportunidad de reecontrarse gracias a un sobre cuyo contenido era **_Un pasaje con destino a la felicidad*_** adquirido por Eleanor con el cual pudo viajar a Chicago y reencontrarse despues de tantos años con la pecosa dueña de sus quincenas, ya juntos desafiaron a esa sociedad tan hipocrita en la que vivian cometiendo **_La más bella herejía_** * casandose en secreto. Pero no todo fue miel sobre ojuelas ya que las Marlowe intentaron destruir su relacion, ellos lucharon **_contra todo y contra todos*_** para impedir sus malvados fines y por fortuna triunfaron gracias a que el Duque les puso ** _los puntos sobre las ies_** * en una cita planificada por el mismo Terry en venganza por los tres años de infierno que vivió con ellas. Posteriormente se casaron ante Dios y sus amigos, hasta que Susana hizo su aparicion en la recepcion totalmente fuera de si y gritando a viva voz ¡Terry, tu eres **_Mio y de nadie más_** *! el hermoso hombre salvó a su familia quedando herido de muerte pero gracias al cielo sobrevivio **_Y vivieron felices para siempre_** con su bebé y con el apoyo de sus amigos quienes se enternecieron al conocer al pequeño Ricky Grandchester...

-¡Es un bebé precioso! -Annie era la tia más entusiasmada, quería tener a su sobrinito en sus brazos. -¡Felicitaciones Candy! -la abrazó por la espalda.

-He de admitir que Candy y tu hacen magnificos bebés, Grandchester. -Comentó Archie, tambien estaba muy feliz de ser tio. - Espero que este pequeñin no tenga tu caracter tan arrogante. -lo que para Archie y Terry era una simple broma para amenizar el ambiente, para Annie, Candy y Patty era una provocacion.

-Jajaja si no es asi no sería mi hijo, Cornwell. -Terry le siguió el juego al elegante, despues de todo ya eran amigos y quería bromear un poco despues de tanto dolor que las Marlowe causaron. - A proposito, ustedes para cuando...

-¿Para cuando que, Terry? -preguntó Annie sin entender, ya estaba casada con Archie dicho sea de paso, semanas despues de saber de la boda secreta de los rebeldes, el joven pidió su mano nada menos que con una cena en la cual el anillo de bodas estaba dentro de la copa de champange y la chica aceptó encantada.

-¡Pues para cuando nos dan un sobrino! -exclamaron los esposos Grandchester en son de broma, tambien querían ser tios, sobre todo Candy, pensaban que sus hijos y los del matrimonio Cornwell se llevarían como hermanos. -No me digas que vas a dejarme sin ser tia, Annie. -Bromeó la rubia y todos rompieron a reir, no tan alto pues estaban en un hospital.

-Por supuesto que no, Candy. -expuso Archie notando que su mujer estaba apenada con las bromas de Candy y Terry, la chica Britter era muy reservada en temas de indole sexual igual que Candy. -Annie y yo estamos esperando el momento indicado. -ella solo asintió afirmativamente. -Seremos los primeros en avisarles chicos. -alcanzó a decir.

-Espero que sea pronto, el hijo de la más bella herejia necesita un primo. -Fue otra broma de Terry, pero a Candy no le pareció gracioso..

-¡Terry! -lo regañó inmediatamente, Patty quedó intrigada con aquella frase de su antiguo compañero de colegio asi que preguntó. - ¿Que es eso de la más bella herejía?

-Asi es como nos referimos a nuestra boda secreta, Patty. -explicó Candy cruzando amorosas miradas con su esposo, Terry comenzó a contarles con todo y detalles como fue que sucedieron los hechos anteriores al nacimiento de su hijo, solo omitió la parte de la noche de bodas, mientras escuchaba el relato Patty se puso triste al recordar a su adorado Stear, desde que lo conoció soñó con casarse con el, formar una familia como Candy y Terry pero nunca sería así pues tristemente el dulce inventor se fue para nunca volver con la guerra...

-Alegrate Patty, Stear no quiere que lo recuerdes con tristeza. -Fueron las significativas palabras de Candy para animarla.

-Mi pecosa tiene razón, Patty, estoy seguro que el inventor hubiera querido que seas feliz aunque no sea con el. -Terry tambien se sumó y le dio el mismo consejo que a Candy. -Mira hacia adelante Patty, Stear ya no está con nosotros pero tu si, tienes que seguir viviendo. -Con aquellos consejos la chica se sintió mucho mejor. Llegó la noche y con ella el fin de las visitas al hospital, todos se retiraron a sus hogares para descansar a excepcion de Terry quien acompañó a su esposa e hijo y además aún se encontraba en observacion tras el disparo que sufrio a manos de Chiflada Marlowe, perdón. Susana.

.

.

Al dia siguiente..Paparazzis de diferentes puntos de Nueva York acudieron al hospital San José atraidos como polillas a la luz, el motivo...Conocer a un pequeño inocente con apenas un dia de nacido llamado Richard Graham Grandchester Andley -Ricky de cariño- quien descansaba tranquilamente en brazos de su madre, Candy y bajo la atenta mirada de Terry, su padre, tras recibir sus primeros alimentos del dia. Resulta que los muy entrometidos siguieron a Robert Hattaway cuando se dirigia al nosocomio y lograron burlar a las enfermeras quienes les pidieron silencio en todo momento, obviamente hicieron caso omiso y entraron haciendo ruido sin importar que los pacientes se inquietaran, al verlos Terry logicamente se enojó, no tardó en pedirles cuentas de su presencia e incluso exigió que se fueran...

-Pero señor Grandchester, el mundo merece conocer al fruto de la más bella herejia.-insistió uno de ellos causando que Terry se paralizara al escuchar aquel codigo secreto en boca de alguien que no permanecia a su circulo de amistades, solo ellos entendian su verdadero significado. -El mundo conocerá a mi hijo CUANDO YO LO CREA CONVENIENTE! -determinó el actor considerando que su pequeño era apenas un recien nacido, no quería exponerlo a las camaras tan pronto sin embargo un reportero impertinente alcanzó fotografiar su rostro haciendo que se despertase llorando…

-Terry por favor amor, saca a estas personas de aquí. -Pidio Candy incomoda mientras arrullaba a Ricky de nuevo, se le partia el corazón oir a su niño llorar como lo hacia, Terry miró a Robert como pidiendo que se encargue de la situacion, no estaba de humor para reporteros. -Ya oyeron a los señores Grandchester, si quieren conocer al niño lo harán en su momento, no ahora que estamos en un hospital. -Fue el comentario sensato de Robert y a los reporteros no les quedó de otra que salir por donde vinieron.

-¿Como fue que llegaron aquí, Robert? -quizo saber el actor.

-No tengo idea Terry, yo unicamente venia para acá. -Explicó Hattaway sincero, si bien es cierto los chismes eran convenientes en el mundo teatral, no le hacian ninguna gracia exponer a niños a los medios despues de todo tambien tenia hijos. -Probablemente me siguieron. -concluyó el director, a Terry le parecio un argumento convincente, esos reporteros eran capaces de todo con tal de vender.

-Lo que no entiendo es de donde sacaron la clave que usamos Candy y yo para nuestra boda.

-Quizas nos escucharon hablar, amor. -dijo Candy arrullando al bebé mientras tarareaba una cancion para hacerlo dormir -Esos periodistas no nos sueltan desde que saben de nuestro matrimonio. -Comentó con fastidio -Despertaron a nuestro hijo con sus camaras. -Terry le prometió a la ojiverde que ese incidente con la prensa no volveria a pasar, no tenia idea como pero lo cumpliria, no iba a convertir a su hijo en una maquina de hacer dinero, Robert entendia como se sentia su actor estrella asi que le sugirio realizar un viaje con el fin de desaparecer del ojo publico por un tiempo por el bien del bebé y tambien para que pueda recuperarse totalmente, a los esposos les gustó la sugerencia, sobre todo a Candy sin embargo…

-Debo admitir que es bastante tentador dejar Broadway -Terry no estaba tan convencido que digamos basicamente por el estreno de Sueños de una noche de verano -pero si me voy ¿Qué pasará con el estreno?

-No te preocupes por eso Terry, todos en la compañía conocen tu situacion y lo que más deseamos es tu pronta mejoria. -Terry contaba con el aprecio y simpatia de todo el personal de Straford, lamentaron mucho lo que le pasó e incluso pensaron lo peor -Ahora solo disfruta de tu esposa e hijo, Farkle puede cubrirte en tu ausencia. -Aquello lo tranquilizó Farkle Higgins era su amigo y conocia su talento pero todavia dudaba en hacer aquel viaje, no queria alejarse del teatro demasiado tiempo. Poco despues Robert se despidio de los esposos deseandoles mucha felicidad en sus vidas, para ese entonces Ricky Grandchester ya estaba dormidito, Candy tambien cayó en brazos de Morfeo mientras Terry veia aquel cuadro con embeleso. Hasta cuando duerme se le notan las pecas pensó divertido.

.

.

La tarde llegó y Ricky pidió sus alimentos otra vez, para Terry no habia nada más hermoso que ver a aquella criaturita que se volvió la luz de sus ojos desde su concepción en brazos de su mujer mientras le dada de lactar, el actor no hacia más que contemplarlos mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasó para finalmente alcanzar la felicidad de la que goza actualmente con su señora pecas…

-En que piensas mi amor? -A Candy le preocupaba que su marido esté tan pensativo, solo se ponia asi cuando sucedia algo de cuidado.

-Pienso en ti, en nosotros y en todo lo que pasamos antes de ser marido y mujer.-Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa en sus labios. -Tambien pensaba en la recomendación de Robert, ya sabes, realizar un viaje y todo eso. -Agregó ya mas entusiasmado con la idea del viaje. -Seria una buena oportunidad para ir de luna de miel a Escocia.

-Pero Terry, ya tuvimos una luna de miel, nos quedamos en Chicago una semana, no lo recuerdas?

-Pecas, quedarnos en casa de tu familia con tu primo el elegante vigilandonos no es exactamente una luna de miel -Bien dicen que casado casa quiere y Terry queria tener un momento de privacidad con Candy lo cual era imposible con los Andley siempre cerca. -¿Qué dices Candy, quieres ir conmigo a Escocia?

-Claro que quiero mi amor pero no quiero dejar a Ricky solo. -sostuvo la enfermera, Terry simplemente se rió -¿Y quien ha dicho que dejaremos a Ricky solo? ¡El viene con nosotros! -Candy se puso muy feliz al oir aquello, sin dudarlo cubrio de besos el rostro de su marido los cuales recibia con gusto -Sabia que te gustaria la idea, alli podriamos darle un hermanito o hermanita. -le dijo con voz endemoniadamente ronca causando rubores en la pecosa. - ¡Terruce Grandchester, tu hijo nacio hace pocas horas y tu ya quieres otro! -fingió molestarse, el castaño se carcajeó, le encantaba la idea de tener otro hijo con Terry pero aun era muy pronto.

Ni bien dieron de alta a Candy, los Grandchester Andley partieron a la villa de Escocia en donde los esperaban los felices abuelos Eleanor y Richard.

 ** _Continuará_** …

Lo prometido es deuda nenas hermosas. He aquí la continuacion de l ** _a más bella herejia_** , espero y les guste. Pensé en hacerla un one shot pero al final salió un minific cortisimo de cuatro capitulos más o menos. Las partes en negrita y cursiva corresponden a los capitulos del terryfic anteriormente nombrado. El viernes pasado se cumplió un año de su publicacion. Esta historia es la antesala de A pesar de todo, la verdadera secuela.


	2. Capitulo 1 Un viaje a la felicidad

Notas:

*Se recomienda leer el Terryfic "La más bella herejía" ya que este minific se trata de la continuacion de la historia desde el epilogo. Contiene material inedito de lo que no se leyó por factor tiempo / calendario.

*Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus autoras correspondientes. Historia unicamente con la intencion de entretener y continuar esta preciosa historia publicada el 15 de junio de 2017. Inspirada en el tema homonimo del cantante venezolano Guillermo Davila

* * *

 _ **La más bella herejía 2: Solo pienso en ti**_

 _ **Capitulo 1. Un viaje a la felicidad.**_

 _ **Antes del viaje.**_

Adelyla Rogers* era una enfermera del area de tópico, solía prestar sus servicios en el hospital San Camilo en Seatle , allí fue donde conoció a Candy y rápidamente se hicieron grandes amigas. Se reencontraron cuando Terry estaba siendo trasladado al hospital San José, en el trayecto, la pecosa le puso al tanto de lo ocurrido y le pidió que por favor sea ella la que cambiase los vendajes de su marido en caso sobreviviera, lo cual pasó afortunadamente...

-Veamos esa cicatriz señor Grandchester -dijo la enfermera iniciando su trabajo, básicamente consistía en limpiar el área afectada para evitar infecciones, aplicar crema cicatrizante y por último, vendarlo. -Bien, parece que todo está en orden, el impacto de bala no fue tan profundo y por suerte sus órganos vitales funcionan a la perfección. -manifestó dando por terminada la tarea. -Aun así, necesita descansar -añadió.

-Eso quiere decir que aún no puedo irme de aquí? -preguntó Terry visiblemente incomodo, ya quería irse a casa con su esposa e hijo.

\- ¡No seas infantil, Terry! -exclamó Candy regañando a su marido -Perdónalo Lyla es que teníamos planeado viajar a Escocia. -Se disculpó la rubia un poco avergonzada.

-No pasa nada Candy, es normal que tu marido quiera pasar tiempo contigo, así es la vida matrimonial. – Adelyla o Lyla como le decían sus amigos había atendido a diferentes personas pasando por niños, jóvenes, adultos mayores, parejas de casados, entre otros. -Además estoy plenamente de acuerdo con ese viaje que tienen planeado, pueden aprovecharlo para descansar. -Mientras para Terry descansar quería decir tener a su pecosa mujer para el solo en la intimidad de su recamara, para la enfermera significaba reposo absoluto, Lyla nada tonta se lo hizo saber al castaño. -Y no me refiero a esa clase de descanso señor Grandchester.

-Oiga, que tiene de malo desear otro hijo, Candy es mi mujer y quiero acostarme con ella -replicó Terry haciendo puchero lo cual le hizo gracia a las amigas enfermeras

-Jajajaja No lo tome como una restricción, es solo un periodo de abstinencia hasta que Candy se recupere del parto. -explicó Lyla recuperando el tono solemne que requería su trabajo.

\- ¡Ja, te lo dije! – Candy ya le había explicado sobre aquello a Terry anteriormente pero el castaño se mostraba terco -Tenían que ser amigas y encima de todo enfermeras! – fue el comentario del actor fastidiado, Candy lo regañó con la mirada y Lyla simplemente lo ignoró, sostuvo al bebé Ricky entre sus brazos pues ya hora de bañarlo

-Me llevaré a este caballerito para su baño diario, lo traeré enseguida para que puedas alimentarlo y aplicarle su primera vacuna.

-Lyla, tu crees que sea posible llevar a Ricky con nosotros? -consultó la pecas, podrá ser enfermera pero era nueva siendo madre, tenia mucho que aprender y por fortuna contaba con una suegra dispuesta a atender sus dudas y ayudarla.

-Umm...No veo ningún inconveniente, le hará bien crecer en un ambiente rodeado de áreas verdes. -respondió la enfermera

-No quiero decir te lo dije pero ¡Te lo dije! -Terry sonrió triunfante ante tal respuesta para el fastidio de su esposa, estaban acostumbrados pelear usando la frase " te lo dije " cuando uno de ellos tenia la razón y el otro se negaba a aceptarlo -Muchas gracias por todo enfermera Rogers.

-Gracias a ustedes por confiar en nuestros servicios y por favor llámeme Lyla. -pidió, al fin y al cabo estaban entre amigos además, la enfermera Rogers pronto formaría parte de los Andley al estar sentimentalmente relacionada con Albert, con quien trabajó en África -Bien, volveré en un momento para darles el orden de alta. -dijo ella llevándose al bebé a neonatología para ser bañado y cambiado -Ricky despídete de papi y mami por unos minutos. -para aquel momento Ricky Grandchester se portaba muy tranquilo, la enfermera logró hacer con la manito del bebé un ademán de despedida.

-Diviértete en el agua, campeón. – dijo Terry viendo como su hijo era trasladado a otra sala del nosocomio para recibir la atención, el pequeñín reconoció la voz de su progenitor y le regaló una sonrisa que solo un bebé puede ofrecer; la sonrisa de un ángel*

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, específicamente en la residencia Baker, el ahora orgulloso abuelo Richard Grandchester se miraba frente al espejo más nervioso que un adolescente y es que el ilustre caballero no encontraba las palabras exactas para pedirle matrimonio a Eleanor, quien por cierto estaba más que feliz encargándose del cuarto de su nieto con la ayuda de doncellas de la casa y Hillary. Tanto a Christopher como a Zachary les parecía de lo más graciosa la situación de su padre...

-Papá está muy nervioso, ni cuando habla en la Cámara de Lores se pone de esa forma. -Los traviesos jovencitos cuchicheaban entre ellos viendo los movimientos de su padre, aquella fue la intervención de Zachary

-Es porque va a hablar frente a alguien más importante que la gente del parlamento – fue el comentario sugerente de Christopher, quien por cierto tenia un historial sentimental muy amplio gracias a que siguió el ejemplo de su hermano mayor con las chicas, además habia sacado el porte de su padre cuando joven -Seguro va a pedir la mano de la señora Baker en matrimonio y por eso está temblando como una hoja. – Los graciosos jovencitos seguían con sus comentarios; pensaban que su papá no escuchaba lo que decían pero era lo contrario,

-Los estoy escuchando jovencitos y si, voy a pedirle a Eleanor que sea mi esposa en cuanto encuentre las palabras adecuadas. – Mientras el duque "ensayaba" su "discurso" de pedida de mano, aunque en realidad no tenía preparado ninguno, sus oídos trabajaban, no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse para sus adentros ante las ocurrencias de sus hijos. -Espero no les moleste. -No tenía que pedirle permiso absolutamente a nadie para casarse con el amor de su vida pero ellos eran sus hijos; no sabía con exactitud como se lo tomarían pues su ex mujer siempre hablaba pestes de Eleanor.

-En lo absoluto papá, queremos que seas feliz y sabemos que no lo fuiste estando casado con Madre. -Sostuvo Zachary, el menor de los tres hijos de la duquesa quienes ya sabían de la existencia de la actriz en la vida de su padre y la importancia que tenía pese a negar sus sentimientos por ella durante años hasta que descubrió la infidelidad de "esa mujer" que solía ser su esposa.

-Además en todo este tiempo hemos conocido mejor a la señora Baker y sabemos que no es ni la mitad de lo que decía Madre -Fue la intervención de Christopher; para los tres fue una terrible decepción descubrir la infidelidad de su regordeta madre, por años la habían colocado en un pedestal como a una santa sin embargo estaba muy lejos de serlo, Clarise Windsor era una mujer extremadamente egoísta e incapaz de tener algún afecto verdadero por alguien, ni siquiera por ellos, por sus hijos, a quienes solo consideraba un medio para acceder al ducado, no tuvo ningún reparo en arremeter duramente contra ellos llamándolos estorbos y diciendo que ya no le servían de nada porque ninguno seria heredero, tampoco tuvo compasión con quien fuera su esposo a quien insultó de la manera más terrible y humillante tildándolo de viejo decrepito y restregándole en la cara el asco que sentía hacia el; según Clarise; Richard era mugre disfrazada de gente. En fin; ninguno de los cuatro querían recordar aquellos pasajes tan tristes; no valía la pena decían; solo les importaba que ahora serían felices.

\- La indecente es ella y no la madre de mi hermano, nosotros también nos portamos mal con ella y lo que debemos hacer es disculparnos. -Los tres hermanos reconocían que tambien se prestaron a las habladurías de su madre para con Terry y en especial para con Eleanor a quien habían tomado aprecio por su trato amable y cariñoso aceptándolos como hijos; de esa manera se dieron cuenta que vivieron engañados toda la vida respecto a ella y estaban dispuestos a ofrecerle la disculpas del caso para la alegría de su padre.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos -Les dijo el duque a sus hijos al tiempo que les daba un abrazo a cada uno, sus vástagos habían madurado con el paso del tiempo y eso lo llenaba de satisfacción. -Les garantizo que Eleanor los quiere mucho igual que a Terry, seremos una familia junto a ella. -Para los chicos esa promesa estaba de mas pues cada dia que interactuaban más con Terry y Eleanor se sentian parte de aquella familia que alguna vez fue la familia Grandchester Baker, para ellos Clarise habia muerto como madre, no querian saber nada de ella asi que estaban más que encantados con aquella proxima boda que marcaria la reintegracion de ese hogar injustamente roto.

El cuadro familiar se vio disuelto con la llegada de Gladys, la fiel ama de llaves de la casa anunciando que la bella dama estaba buscandolo una vez terminados los arreglos del cuarto de Ricky esperando su compañia, tambien indicó que los nuevos Grandchester llegaron para instalarse.

-Duque de Grandchester, la señora Baker quiere verlo, dice que su hijo Terry está aquí con su familia.

-Excelente noticia, muchísimas gracias Gladys, voy enseguida -El amor por aquella hermosa rubia seguía notándose en cada poro de su piel como el primer día, también anhelaba su compañía en esos momentos y de hecho esperaba contribuir a la decoración del cuarto de su nieto pero su hija Hillary le dijo que las mujeres tenían mejor gusto y mejor mano en ese rubro y Eleanor le dio la razón, asi que provechó el pánico y comenzó a ensayar para pedir la mano de la actriz sin embargo esta pequeña lejanía lo estaba volviendo loco. -Hijos, su sobrino Ricky ya está aquí, vamos a que lo conozcan. -Manifestó el aristócrata deseoso de ver a su querido nieto, contemplar a esa pequeña criaturita lo estimulaba a ser una mejor persona, se prometió a ser un abuelo diferente a su padre, nunca forzaría a su nieto a seguir la linea sucesiva como prácticamente hizo con Terry al exigirle llevarlo a Londres cuando niño, respetaría sus decisiones sean cuales sean.

El aristocrata literalmente salió disparado de la recamara en la que dormia con la actriz como en los viejos tiempos dejando atras a sus hijos quien reian a mandibula batiente mientras corrian a alcanzarlo por el corredor del segundo piso de la casa.

-Así que le pusieron Richard, sabia que en el fondo mi hermano te quiere -Fue la alegre intervencion de Zacky, siempre sabia que decir, era el más despierto de los tres, aunque pecaba de hablar más de la cuenta.

-¡Zachary Grandchester! -Lo reprendió Chris con severidad, sabia que a su padre todavia le dolia hablar de la inexistente relacion que habia entre su padre y hermano anteriormente. Pese a la ayuda dada a su hijo el pasado año, Su Gracia sentia aun mucha culpa al respecto por como dejo entre ver la expresion afligida de su rostro.

-¿Qué? Para nadie es un secreto que Terry se lleva mal con papá.- Continuó diciendo el chico haciendo sentir al duque mas incomodo de lo que ya estaba. –Eso era antes, ahora ya se reconciliaron -Mencionó el mayor de los Grandchester Windsor para cambiar de tema y hacer sentir mejor a su padre.

-Ya muchachos, no comiencen a pelear. -Ahora fue el turno de los regaños del padre Grandchester y es que ciertamente los hermanos tenian sus cruces, algunas veces fuertes y otras no tanto, sea como sea un adulto debia ponerles un alto pronto.- pero es cierto, su hermano Terry y yo nos hemos reconciliado. -Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del aristocrata al pronunciar aquella palabra tan pequeña pero que al mismo tiempo le daba esperanzas y motivos para hacer las cosas bien, si señor, el Richard Grandchester de años atras habia vuelto a la vida ¡Y para quedarse! -Ahora vamos, no se le hace esperar a nadie, mucho menos a su sobrino. -Bueno, aunque su arrepentimiento y cambio son sinceros no podia dejar de lado la puntualidad inglesa.

Los cuatro iban escaleras abajo ansiosos de reencontrarse con sus seres queridos, los jovenes Grandchester estaban muy entusiasmados por conocer a su sobrino nuevo.

\- Seguro es un bebé hermoso como todo un Grandchester -Fue el comentario feliz de Christopher. Ninguno de los tres hermanos estuvo presente en el nacimiento de su sobrino -pues Richard y Eleanor les ordenaron mantenerse a salvo en casa de la actriz mientras capturaban a Susana y a su madre para luego internarlas en un centro penitenciario y en un manicomio respectivamente ; ellos obedecieron a regañadientes y luego entendieron que las Marlowe eran un peligro para la sociedad. - Papá ya que Terry está aquí deberías pedirle ayuda, prueba con preguntar como le pidió matrimonio a Candy. -Fue la sugerencia de Zachary; muy buena por cierto por que basicamente su hijo le leyó la mente; no tenia ni la más remota idea de como pedir la mano a una dama pues era la primera vez que contraia nupcias por amor; necesitaba ayuda urgentemente y sabia que su hijo Terry se la daria.

En la sala de la casa estaban Terry; Candy , la bella señora Baker y el duque de Grandchester abrazandola de la cintura mientras ella se sonreia dichosa. Los tios Grandchester Windsor se llevaron al bebé a hacerle un recorrido por la casa para instalarlo en su recamara cuando se quedó dormidito; estaban encantados con este pequeño nuevo integrante de la familia pero sin animo de quitarles el entusiasmo Terry les pidio tener cuidado pues Ricky era apenas un recien nacido.

Una vez solos hablaron de diferentes temas; en especial del incidente con los periodistas, lo cual les molestó sobremanera; en especial a Eleanor. Tambien hablaron de la propuesta de Robert de alejarse por tiempo indefinido de la ciudad para ir de luna de miel con el niño; los suegros estaban de acuerdo, conocian a Robert y sabian que nunca expondría a menores de edad; tambien era padre.

-Un viaje a Escocia, me parece una magnifica idea ¿Cómo se les ocurrió? -Preguntó con interes la rubia mayor ; estaba encantada con la idea de abandonar Broadway por un tiempo para ayudar a Candy con su maternidad reciente.

-Fue idea de Robert, fue a visitarnos al hospital y resulta que los paparazzis lo siguieron - Recordó el bello actor con evidente colera; a veces pensaba en retirarse de los escenarios para dedicarse totalmente a su pequeño; tener una vida normal; libre de molestos flashes de camaras. -Lograron burlar a las enfermeras e incluso uno de ellos le tomó una foto a Ricky. -Seguia relatando el castaño aun con la colera a flor de piel.

\- ¡¿Pero cómo se atrevieron?! ¡Son unos sinvergüenzas! -Protestó Eleanor indignada, tiempo antes de que Richard Junior naciera la actriz estaba pensando en retirarse del teatro pues estaba harta de lidiar con la prensa y ahora con el regreso de Richard a su vida pues estaba tomando mas fuerza, no queria estar mas tiempo lejos de su amor y a la vez su prioridad era Ricky. -Perdón, pero no me hizo ninguna gracia saber que perturbaron el sueño de mi nieto. -Sino fuera por que Richard estuviera presente no se hubiera tranquilizado en lo absoluto sin embargo le pidió que lo hiciera diciendo que no valia la pena enojarse con gente de ese tipo.

-No te preocupes mamá, Ricky está en perfecto estado, de hecho, es por su bien que Robert nos sugirió hacer este viaje. -Comentó el actor tranquilizando a su madre; tambien estaba convencido de que esta aventura en Escocia era la mejor decision; no solo protegian al bebé sino tambien le mostrarian la belleza de la naturaleza.

-Pues me parece muy bien y podríamos aprovecharlo para estar en familia, Escocia también está llena de hermosos recuerdos para nosotros, ¿verdad amor? -Los suegros se morian de ganas por regresar a Escocia; tenian muchos recuerdos de su vida juntos cuando eran felices; se quedaron mirando largamente entendiendose sin necesidad de palabras; su amor se notaba por los poros; hasta un ciego lo podia notar.

-Si querida, también vendría a ser una magnífica oportunidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido –Le dijo Su Gracia sin perder la atmósfera romántica del momento para luego unir sus labios con los de su amada dando inicio a un apasionado y prolongado beso que no duró mucho por respeto a los presentes; _"Ya terminaremos este asunto pendiente futura señora Grandchester"_ murmuró el duque a la actriz al oido ruborizandola hasta el cuero cabelludo; sabia perfectamente que es lo que significaba aquello; recordaba lo apasionado que era en el arte de amar; Terry se convenció que en realidad su padre habia cambiado para bien y estaba muy complacido de ver a sus padres felices y amandose.

Para los cuatro aquel viaje era la oportunidad perfecta para tener un tiempo en familia; olvidándose por completo del dolor generado por las Marlowe el año pasado cuando los rebeldes cometieron la mas bella herejía uniéndose en matrimonio.

-Pues no se diga más, nos vamos a Escocia. - La decision estaba tomada; la familia Grandchester -Grandchester Andley y Grandchester Baker respectivamente- regresaría a Escocia, la tierra del tartán, la gaita y de los recuerdos del nacimiento de su amor, los días que fueron felices juntos. Todavía quedaban algunos asuntos pendientes antes de viajar, pero ese viaje a la felicidad era el comienzo de una nueva vida para todos ellos, el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

Y asi comienza La mas bella herejia 2, la publicación pasada fue solamente una introducción a lo que se viene. Quise comenzar primero con los acontecimientos que sucedieron después del disparo de Terry y el nacimiento del bebe. No se cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic pero si serán una cantidad regular.

Estamos en la etapa dulce de La mas bella herejía. Sin las Marlowe, cero dramas, solo los rebeldes disfrutando de su hijo y de su amor, ya sufrieron demasiado. Espero les guste.


	3. Capitulo 2 Un nuevo comenzar

Notas:

*Se recomienda leer el Terryfic "La más bella herejía" ya que este minific se trata de la continuacion de la historia desde el epilogo. Contiene material inedito de lo que no se leyó por factor tiempo / calendario.

*Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus autoras correspondientes. Historia unicamente con la intencion de entretener y continuar esta preciosa historia publicada el 15 de junio de 2017. Inspirada en el tema homonimo del cantante venezolano Guillermo Davila

* * *

. _La más bella herejía 2: Solo pienso en t_ i

 _Capitulo 2: Un nuevo comenzar_

 _Atencion: Este capitulo incluye escena_ _s_ _no aptas para menores de 18 años por su contenido erotico._

Proponerle matrimonio al amor de tu vida era la cosa más fácil que hay sobre el mundo; a menos para alguien que se había preparado con antelación y estaba plenamente seguro que pasaría el resto de su vida con esa persona oposiciones de ninguna índole; pero para Richard era una tarea titánica.

A Su Gracia le imponen casarse con otra mujer por el nombre de la familia; ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de proponerle matrimonio a la bella rubia en el corto tiempo que estuvo con ella; de su boca solo salían insinuaciones y promesas de pasar el resto de su vida juntos sin llegar a nada en concreto.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas; no había poder humano que pudiera separarlo nuevamente de su hermosa Eleanor; daba infinitas gracias al cielo por la infidelidad de su ex mujer; con ello se habia quitado literalmente un peso de encima y estaba decidido a llevar a nuestra suegra al altar como Dios manda.

Sin embargo su pequeño problema dificultaba la situación por lo que más tarde ese dia aprovechando que Eleanor y su muera salieron a comprar los boletos del barco y otras cosas para el niño, le pidió ayuda a Terry siguiendo la sugerencia de sus hijos.

-Terry, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. -Desde luego tenia que ir despacio; hablar el idioma de su hijo; es decir el idioma del teatro así que por un instante el tono solemne de su voz regresó.  
-Esta bien, solo espero que no sea nada referente al ducado. -Terry se percató que su padre estaba entrando en su mundo; al mundo del teatro y trataba de decirle algo; después de todo era actor ; dos pueden jugar este juego sin embargo por una milésima de segundo creyó que le insistiría con el ducado.

-Oh no claro que no, yo no soy como tu abuelo puedes estar seguro de eso, solo quiero charlar contigo... -El castaño sabia que su padre decía la verdad; en todo este tiempo en el que fortalecieron su lazo padre e hijo Su Gracia nunca volvió a mencionar el ducado familiar.

-Bueno, te escucho de que se trata... - Finalmente el castaño accedió a ayudar a su padre en lo que pudiera necesitar en medida de sus posibilidades aunque ignoraba completamente el problema que lo aquejaba.

Richard se armó de valor y después de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire dejó salir su duda..

-Te parecerá ridículo lo que te preguntaré pero quisiera saber ¿Cómo le pediste matrimonio a Candy? -Se sintió liberado a sabiendas de que su hijo mayor probablemente se burlaría de el, como terminó ocurriendo.

-Jajajaja no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Su excelencia el poderoso duque Richard Grandchester está pidiéndole a su hijo consejo para pedirle matrimonio a una dama jajaja. -Después de mirarlo fijamente por largos minutos mientras procesaba las palabras de su padre; Terry comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente y no por burlarse de el sino que le sorprendia que siendo un excelente orador tuviera problemas con algo tan simple además suponia que tenia más experiencia con las damas.

-Terruce, no estoy jugando - Lo regañó el aristocrata; queria que su hijo lo ayudara no que se burlara en su cara.

-Perdón papá pero es muy difícil tomarte enserio con esa broma tan buena que hiciste. - Dijo el joven recuperando la compostura pues sabia muy bien que un matrimonio era algo serio.

-No es ninguna broma hijo, en verdad quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con tu madre... -Reiteró el Grandchester mayor con la mirada llena de esperanzas; su mayor deseo se haria realidad.

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste cuando platicamos a solas y me consta que has luchado por reconquistar a mamá - Terry sabia que las intenciones de su padre para con su madre eran sinceras, ya no era el mismo de antes. -Como también me consta que lo lograste, ella aun te ama, soy testigo de lo feliz que es cuando está a tu lado. -El joven fue testigo presencial de como su padre cortejaba a su madre al retomar la relacion; cada detalle y cada gesto fueron hechos con el corazón.

-¿Ay, estoy haciendo el papelón de mi vida cierto? - Cuestionó dejando escapar un suspiro, sentia que estaba comportandose como un mocoso tarado que se enamoraba por primera vez.

-Jajaja en parte, pareces un adolescente, estas demasiado nervioso y se comprende, es la primera vez que te vas a casar con la mujer de tu vida. -Terry se atrevió a dar suaves palmitas sobre la espalda de su progenitor para calmarlo, podia notar que estaba muy estresado por algo tan simple como una peticion de casamiento.

-Supongo que tu estuviste igual que yo al pedirle matrimonio a Candy - Aunque comprendia como se sentia, cosa que Richard intuyó despues de todo eran Grandchester y por lo general eran bastante torpes a la hora de mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Uff, igual o peor que tú, no sabía si iba a rechazarme después de tres largos años separados, por fortuna no lo hizo, con preguntarle si quería cometer la más bella herejía conmigo fue suficiente... - Sin duda alguna su relacion habia mejorado mucho desde que se amistaron, estaban más unidos como padre e hijo, pareceria que nunca existieron rencillas. -Papá, no necesitas un gran discurso como los que sueles decir ante el parlamento para pedirle a mamá casarse contigo, dile lo que te salga del corazón. -Fue el consejo que le dio antes de retirarse a ver a su mujer y a su hijo, aquella ultima frase lo dejó pensando por un largo rato hasta que Eleanor lo invitó a entrar a la casa para la cena y posteriormente dormir; aunque verla con esa bata puesta y su hermosa cabellera rubia suelta le provocaba hacer de todo menos dormir.  
.

.

En la intimidad de su recamara, Richard y Eleanor platicaban de su nieto y de lo emocionados que estaban por volver a la villa Grandchester despues de tantos años. El duque contemplaba con embeleso el ritual femenino de su mujer cepillandose el cabello, si, su mujer; por que así la consideraba antes y despues de separarse.

-Escocia...- Dijo la actriz con nostalgia frente al espejo de su tocador al tiempo que le sonreia a su amado. -Eramos tan felices allí lo recuerdas querido? -Recordaba cada momento como si hubiera sido ayer.

-Como olvidarlo, fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida. -En realidad fueron sus unicos momentos de felicidad antes de morir en vida; vivir con Clarisse Windsor resultaba ser lo mismo que estar en el infierno, antes y despues de la partida de su hijo solo se escuchaban reclamos de la regordeta mujer; agradecia al cielo que su retoño estuviera en America; al menos asi estaria a salvo de su veneno.

Aquella hermosa sonrisa de su mujer era una invitacion a acercarsele y el nada tonto acudió al llamado; fue acercandose hasta donde estaba ella para luego abrazarla por detrás tomandola de la cintura.

-Aun recuerdo cuando fuimos de picnic contigo y Terry. -Recordó la diva estremeciendose por el contacto de los labios de su amado sobre su cuello, se quedaron fundidos un largo rato en aquel abrazo que de inofensivo no tenia nada pues hicieron despertar la necesidad de sus cuerpos.

-Si, fue la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos como familia; antes de que yo arruinara las cosas. -Alcanzó a decir Su Gracia con onda pena, sentia el peso de sus acciones pasadas y a veces caia en el pesimismo y creia que el pasado jamás lo perdonaria pese a su cambio.

-Oh Ricky no seas tan duro contigo mismo, ya pasó. -A Eleanor tambien le dolia recordar el pasado que tuvieron, no valia la pena hacerlo, era gastar energia y tiempo. Ella tambien se sentia culpable pues con sus rechazos anteriores hizo sufrir a su hijo. -Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos y ningun ducado nos va a separar. -Estaba decidida a superar ese pasado, conservando unicamente los momentos en los que eran felices y tambien estaba decidida a ayudar a su amado a dejar ese remordimiento y crear nuevos recuerdos a su lado.

Finalmente deshicieron su abrazo y tomados de las manos se dirigieron a la cama para dormir. Eleanor tenia razón, ahora estaban juntos, no habia poder humano ni nobiliario que pudiera separarlos; Richard sonrio ante aquella afirmacion.

-Te digo algo... -Su Gracia dio inicio a las acostumbradas charlas que tenia la pareja antes de ser atrapados por Morfeo al tiempo que se acomodaba en su lado de la cama. -El ducado y la familia Grandchester se pueden ir a la... -Sinceramente el aristocrata estaba hasta el cuello de la maldita linea de sucesion; el nombre de la familia podian irse al infierno y los reyes podian meterse su titulo nobiliario donde no les llegaba el sol.

-Mi amor que cosas dices; es tu familia al fin y al cabo. -La actriz lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar, no le gustaba que su esposo, que asi era para ella pese a no estar casados aun, despotricara contra los Grandchester, ellos eran su familia para bien o para mal. -No cabe duda que sigues siendo el mismo piloto rebelde de quien me enamoré. -Sostuvo la rubia mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amado.

-Te amo Eleanor, como el primer dia. - Las miradas de ambos se perdieron unas con otras diciendo todo sin palabras.

-Yo tambien te amo, hasta mañana amor. -La hermosa actriz le dio un dulce e intenso beso de buenas noches a su querido duque y luego de ello se dispuso a dormir.

-Oh no; usted no va a dormir todavia; señora Grandchester. -Richard sabia que Eleanor no estaba durmiendo sino que estaba usando sus dotes artisticos en sus acostumbrados juegos de seduccion como pareja.

-Cariño; estoy cansada. - mintió continuando con su juego pues en realidad no tenia nada pero nada de sueño. -ha sido un dia muy largo. -bostezó largamente para acomodarse de costado con una sonrisa de lo mas seductora.

-Tenemos un asuntillo sin terminar. -Dijo Richard con voz endemoniadamente ronca y esa sonrisa identica a la de su hijo; los Grandchester eran expertos en conquistar a las chicas y la actriz lo sabia muy bien.

-En serio? -cuestionó toda traviesa haciendose la que no sabe nada. - Y cual es? -En realidad si sabia lo que Richard trataba de decirle.

-Permiteme recordartelo querida. - La besó y ella le correspondio aferrandose a el para no dejarlo escapar; este gesto sin duda a Richard le parecio de lo más excitante. -Y de paso concédeme el honor de desearte las buenas noches como tu te lo mereces. - Las miradas de ambos estaban llenas de deseo y la peligrosa cercania de sus rostros era una tentadora invitacion a adelantar su noche de bodas.

Y no la desaprovecharon.

Eleanor sabia que Richard era todo menos un gatito en la intimidad, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás; en ese entonces ambos parecian dos felinos hambrientos devorandose mutuamente con besos y caricias cada vez más intensas y demandantes.  
Muy lentamente los labios de Su Gracia descendian en direccion al contorno del menton de la actriz haciendola estremecer; de su boca solo salian jadeos suplicantes de más especialmente al sentir los labios de su amado sobre su cuello en direccion a sus pechos los cuales subian y bajaban haciendo cada vez más notorias sus aureolas provocando que Su Excelencia continuara con la deliciosa tortura o al menos esa era su intencion por que...

-Me estás volviendo loco. -Alcanzó a decir el duque con voz ronca mientras la actriz tomaba "venganza" posicionandose a horcajadas sobre su miembro; frotandose contra el; no estaba dispuesta a esperar más; queria sentirlo dentro de ella ya.  
-Eso le pasa por hacerme esperar, señor Grandchester. -Dijo la actriz en medio de gemidos de placer al tiempo que soltaba el nudo de su bata para luego regalarle el privilegio de verla desnudandose deliciosamente lento haciendo que la bata caiga sobre la cama y posteriormente al piso. Ante tal maravillosa y excitante vision de ver a su mujer encima suyo completamente desnuda y con sus pechos erguidos de placer Richard quedó maravillado; todas las noches desde su reconciliación su amada Ely le daba aquella fantastica vista.  
-Ah con que lo haces para vengarte de mi; eh? -Dijo el hombre recorriendo cada rincon de su cuerpo al tiempo que la rubia se mordia el labio inferior disfrutando del momento como una respuesta positiva a su pregunta. -Pues dos pueden jugar a este juego. -De inmediato Richard procedio a quitarse el pantalon de dormir para posicionarla sobre su falo erecto atendiendo a la suplica de su amada aunque de hecho ambos estaban esperándolo; la actriz procedió a terminar de quitarle el camison a su amado dejandolo expuesto para ella; ciertamente Richard tenia un físico increíble para su edad; muy lejos de ser un viejo decrepito; los juegos de croquet y la equitación hacían maravillas en el. Eleanor colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre el torso de Richard mientras sus caderas se movían en círculos enloqueciendolo a mas no poder; traviesamente las manos de Su Gracia jugaban con los pechos de la rubia acariciándolos y oprimiéndolos a su antojo; ella arqueaba la espalda de puro placer; parecería que los años no hubieran pasado para ninguno de los dos; en ese entonces eran los jovenes amantes que fueron alguna vez.  
La actriz se colocó boca abajo y procedió a dejar un camino de besos en cada fibra de los delineados biceps del aristocrata quien ni corto ni perezoso la colocó bajo su cuerpo para devorar sus pechos que sabian a gloria al saberlos suyos; de hecho desde hace mucho tiempo toda ella era suya.

Completamente suya.  
Estaba comenzando a pensar que no era necesario ningun papel o ninguna boda pues los corazones de ambos se reconocian como marido y mujer desde antes de volverse a ver.

Las embestidas llenas de amor y al mismo intensidad de su Gracia provocaban que la actriz se sintiera al borde del desfallecimiento; sensacion que tambien sentia con el toque de sus labios sobre sus senos y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo; nuevamente la rubia se colocó sobre el sintiendose completa; dichosa; plena; se inclinó sobre el apoderandose de sus labios al tiempo que sus caderas se movian ritmicamente llevandolos a ambos a terminar su viaje al valle del placer con un Te amo al unisono a la par que sus labios se devoraban otra vez  
Esa noche como todas las noches se amaron como nunca en la vida; como todas las noches se volvieron uno solo.  
Se durmieron exahustos pero felices; estaban abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Mientras dormian; Richard soñó que le pedía matrimonio a su bella Eleanor y que ella lo aceptaba; aquello solo significaba una cosa; habia llegado el momento de dejarse de rodeos y convertir a Eleanor en su mujer; sabia que no podria negarse pues se amaban con el alma; su amor iba más allá de la corona inglesa; siempre ha sido así.

-Ricky que ocurre ¿Te sientes bien? -Expresó la diva muy preocupada por su eterno compañero de vida; por un momento sintió un deja vú pues las noches antes de separarse Richard se movia en el lecho sudando frio; angustiado. -Tranquila Eleanor; esta vez todo saldrá bien. -Pensó para si misma mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte.

-Si querida; estoy de maravilla. -Le dijo para reconfortarla con la sonrisa que tanto amaba ella; podia sentir su temor por eso necesitaba hacerle saber que todo estará en orden a partir de ahora.

-Entonces volvamos a dormir, no entiendo por que te despiertas a estas horas. -Ciertamente era muy tarde; las dos de la mañana para ser exactos y la diva si que tenia sueño; si no descansaba lo suficiente tenia un humor de salvese quien pueda algo que Richard sabia de sobra.

-Bueno, Ely...Es que yo... -El momento habia llegado y además tambien estaba muy cansado despues de la tremenda noche de pasion que tuvieron. -Queria preguntarte si tu... -Seguia titubeando; se sintio el imbecil mas grande del mundo al hacerlo ¡Por Dios! Era la mujer que amaba, se suponia que proponerle casarse seria pan comido.  
-Si?...- Preguntó ella invitandolo a continuar; ya imaginaba lo que vendria despues.

- _Di lo que te salga del corazon. -Recordó las palabras de su hijo en la platica que tuvieron._

 _Y asi lo hizo._

-Eleanor Baker; se que fui un verdadero imbecil al dejarte ir y quitarte a nuestro hijo, no dejo de repetirmelo -Richard comenzó su discurso al tiempo que encendia la pequeña lampara de la mesita de noche para sacar de inmediato una pequeña y fina caja de terciopelo azul con detalles plateados en los bordes; Eleanor ya la habia visto antes pero ignoraba su contenido hasta ahora; no cabia de la felicidad al saber que Clarisse jamás tuvo un obsequio semejante. -Pero la vida me ha dado la oportunidad de reivindicarme actuando con el corazón y es mi corazón el que me pide preguntarte si.. -Seguia hablando mientras abria el pequeño cofre mostrando su contenido; un precioso anillo perteneciente al joyero de la familia Grandchester el cual pasaba de generacion en generacion; Clarisse Windsor todo este tiempo tuvo una imitacion barata de fantasia. - ¿Aceptarias compartir el resto de tu vida, con este pobre hombre? -Finalmente la preciosa joya fue delicadamente colocada en el dedo de la diva.

-Oh Richard, por supuesto que si! -La bella aludida se lanzó a sus brazos llena de gozo y el duque la recibio con gusto. -Es lo que siempre he deseado desde que nos conocimos! -Mas felices que nunca no podian estar; se convertirian en marido y mujer con todas las de la ley y nadie podia cuestionarlos. Una vez más se dejaron llevar e hicieron el amor apasionadamente.

.

.

En la mañana sorprendieron a la familia con el anuncio de su compromiso; bajaron de su alcoba bien tomaditos de las manos y mirandose con amor infinito; para Candy y Terry no pasó desaparcibido en absoluto el anillo que la actriz usaba "Por fin lo hiciste" pensó el castaño para si mismo; estaba muy feliz por sus padres. Los hermanos Grandchester Windsor tambien estaban contentos al ser testigos del amor entre su padre y la actriz; cuando se enteraron de su existencia por boca de su madre pensaron que se trataba de un capricho pasional; sin embargo saber que se separó de ella tan abruptamente por culpa de su familia paterna les parecio la historia de amor más triste que escucharon en toda su vida.

La pareja unió su vida en matrimonio primero por civil antes de irse a Escocia ; pensaban casarse por la iglesia en Londres pese a las oposiciones reales o al menos eso creian; la corona le habia quitado a Clarisse todos sus privilegios como duquesa al descubrirse su escandaloso adulterio con otro noble de menor jerarquia que correspondia a sus asquerosos afectos asi que la boda de nuestros suegros contaba con la aprobacion de la mayoria de ellos más no la de los reyes; ellos defendian a la ducerda precisamente por ser de la nobleza. La postergacion de su matrimonio religioso tambien se debia a que estaban alistando los preparativos al detalle; sin improvisar; esa era una de las cosas que tenian en común; estaban de acuerdo en que tamaño evento como su boda era especial; no podian casarse a la volada.

-Sir Richard duque de Grandchester acepta a la señora Eleanor Baker como su esposa?-Fue la pregunta del juez; que por cierto era el mismo que habia casado a los rebeldes; Terry se reencontró con el cuando volvia a casa de comprar juguetes para su hijo y le pidio el favor de casar a sus padres; el aceptó sin dudarlo.

-Sin lugar a dudas si, por toda la vida. -Respondio Su Gracia mirando a su bella dama con una sonrisa; se le veia mas guapo y elegante de lo que era con ese frac negro que traia puesto.

-Eleanor Baker, acepta usted a Sir Richard duque de Grandchester como esposo? -Volvio a preguntar; era el turno de la actriz quien utilizaba un vestido hermoso de color blanco corte imperio que dejaba sus hombros y el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-Mil veces si, en esta vida y en la otra. -Respondio con decision la actriz al tiempo que le devolvia la mirada a su amado. Finalmente el juez McArthur los declaró marido y mujer y así los ahora esposos se besaron ante los aplausos de los rebeldes; los hijos del duque y el juez McArthur; el pequeño Ricky tambien estaba presente bajo el cuidado de la siempre servicial Dorothy.

Richard pensaba que seguramente su padre, Kevin Grandchester y todos los antepasados de la familia estaban retorciéndose de cólera en sus tumbas pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, era un hombre nuevo ahora; habia recuperado todo lo que alguna vez habia perdido; hasta la alegria y esperanzas de vivir; además ahora tenia una gran familia.

 _Londres_

Dias despues del matrimonio toda la familia partió a Londres donde hicieron una pequeña parada antes de partir a la tierra de las faldas, como era de esperarse se instalaron en el castillo ducal y obviamente los sirvientes fieles a Clarisse rechazaron la presencia de Eleanor y la de los rebeldes sin embargo fueron advertidos por Su Gracia.

- **No voy a tolerar ninguna falta de respeto hacia mi esposa y** mi familia en esta casa. -Ellos sabian que Richard no amenazaba en vano; algunos de ellos hacian gestos que no pasaron desapercibidos para el. -Haganse a la idea de que Clarise Windsor no existe; no quiero volver a escuchar ese nombre en esta casa.

-Usted no puede imponernos a esa "señora" ; no es la duquesa. -Se atrevio a decir la señora Monroe; una empleada a la cual le gustaba besarle los pies a la ducerda; una arrastrada; Terry la recordaba a la perfeccion , ella llegó a encerrarlo con llave en su cuarto muchas veces cuando niño. Pese a la mirada gelida de Richard la muy atrevida lo retó y ninguneó a nuestra bella suegra. -No tiene la aprobacion del rey. -Se valió de ese recurso pero fue en vano.

-No me interesa la aprobacion del rey; mi esposa ; LA DUQUESA, mi hijo y mi nuera se quedaran aqui como los dueños y señores de esta casa! - Continuó el aristocrata dejando sorprendidos a mas de uno con esas insolentes afirmaciones; no solo les estaba imponiendo a una duquesa intrusa sino que ademas estaba mandando a los reyes a freir huevos. A Eleanor le parecio estar escuchando a su hijo; ese caracter de mar embravecido era identico al de su retoño. -Asi que a la primera jugarreta que les ocurra hacerles recogen sus cachivaches y se me largan inmediatamente de aqui! - Sentenció el hombre elevando su tono aun más; el era el duque de Grandchester; sus decisiones eran incuestionables y esos chupamedias debian entenderlo. -Quedó claro?! -Los sirvientes asintieron todo temblorosos y blancos como papel; no querian perder su trabajo mas les valia ser lindos con los invasores.

Eleanor estaba profundamente triste pues sabia que en esa casa solo seria menospreciada; le agradecio a su esposo por defenderla pero tambien le dijo que aquel momento fue bastante incomodo; Richard se disculpó con ella manifestandole que no queria incomodarla; solo queria que sus sirvientes no la molestaran, con todo el amor que guardó para ella todo este tiempo e infinita paciencia, la ayudaria a adaptarse a su vida nueva en Londres y si ella le pidiera volver a America lo haria con gusto pero siempre juntos; los dos. Terry sabia lo dura que era la vida en Londres; no queria que su madre fuera blanco de criticas y murmuraciones; suficiente tenia la pobre con la prensa Neoyorkina; Richard le dio su palabra de que nunca lo permitiria; asi como no permitiria que su nuera fuera importunada.

Y tal como lo prometió ; no dudó ni un instante en presentarse ante los reyes quienes estaban al tanto de todo hasta de lo ocurrido en la mansion; no pudieron decir nada sobre el matrimonio de los rebeldes por la procedencia de la familia Andley pero si se manifestaron en contra de su boda con Eleanor exigiendo su pronta anulacion ; argumentaban que la actriz tenia una cuestionable reputacion además de no pertenecer a ninguna familia de alta cuna , Richard no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no esta vez y rechazó sus intentos de apartarlo de su amada actriz, hasta minimizaron lo ocurrido con Clarisse .

-Te vas a arrepentir Richard Grandchester. -Fue la amenaza del rey ante su negativa, Richard sabia muy bien que tranquilamente Su majestad podia quitarle el titulo sin embargo el ya estaba considerando retirarse.

-De lo unico que me arrepiento es de haberme casado con Lady Windsor ; majestad. -Declaró escandalizando a los monarcas quienes se fueron a continuar sus asuntos en señal de protesta; primero muertos antes de aceptar a una simple americana entre los suyos.

Durante su estadia la familia hizo un recorrido por los lugares mas especiales e importantes de Londres, en ese recorrido los suegros y los rebeldes viajaron al pasado recordando como comenzaron sus historias de amor. Finalmente; despues de una larga jornada de preparativos Richard y Eleanor botaron la casa por la ventana en una preciosa boda realizada en la abadia de Westminster ; bueno; fue una ceremonia pequeña e intima pero aun asi maravillosa; ademas de estar toda la familia; Robert; Karen y algunos compañeros de la actriz tambien compartieron la felicidad de la pareja. Entre risas Candy señaló que sus fans seguro estarán llorando su partida pues al casarse esta dejando muchos corazones rotos ; especialmente el de su primo Archie; la actriz simplemente se rió de la ocurrencia de la joven; los unicos corazones que queria romper era el de todos los que quisieron separarla de Richard. Aquel enlace significaba el reinicio oficial de su historia; era un nuevo comienzo donde no estaban permitidas las penas. La pareja abordó el barco que los conduciria a lo que vendria a ser su luna de miel en las hermosas tierras escocesas; no fue una despedida a pesar de que si les dio pena dejar a su adorado nieto; era un hasta luego; la Villa Grandchester los esperaba pronto.

 _Continuará..._

Disculpen las letras en negrita, no tengo mi tableta a la mano 😣 no la traje conmigo al mudarme.

Espero que les guste la escena hot suegril; mas hay lemon rebelde pero yo quise rifarmelas con un lemon de esa pareja ¿como la ven? 😂😂😂😈😈😈 ¡los amo juntos! #RichardElyForever

En el proximo capitulo la familia Grandchester esta en escocia al fin.


	4. Cap3Un barco con destino a la felicidad

_Notas:_

 _*Se recomienda leer el Terryfic "La más bella herejía" ya que este minific se trata de la continuacion de la historia desde el epilogo. Contiene material inedito de lo que no se leyó por factor tiempo / calendario._

 _*Candy Candy y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus autoras correspondientes. Historia unicamente con la intencion de entretener y continuar esta preciosa historia publicada el 15 de junio de 2017. Inspirada en el tema homonimo del cantante venezolano Guillermo Davila._

* * *

 ** _La más bella herejía 2: Solo pienso en ti._**

 ** _Capitulo 3: Un barco con destino a la felicidad_**

 _ **¡Atención! Este episodio contiene partes levemente subidas de tono en algunas escenas; si no te agrada eres libre de abstenerte de leer.**_

 ** _Camino a Escocia_**

Para cualquier persona, Escocia es un lugar común y corriente pero para Candy y Terry era el lugar donde su amor floreció; ellos recordaban cada día de aquel verano como si fuera ayer; querían que su hijo conociera el lugar donde sus padres han sido tan felices ¡Y donde casi adelantan su llegada al mundo!

Partieron la semana siguiente de la boda de Eleanor y Richard; al principio les preocupaba pensar que Ricky pudiera reaccionar mal al movimiento del barco en altamar pero se les pasó al ver que se portó muy bien en todo el camino a Londres. Llegada la hora de partir se toparon con la sorpresa mas grata de sus vidas ¡Viajarían en el Mauritania! El barco donde se conocieron ; así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo abordaron.

Una noche mientras viajaban; los rebeldes esposos platicaban sobre lo que iban a hacer al llegar a la villa.

\- ¿Qué haremos en Escocia? -Fue la pregunta de Candy mirando el mar desde una ventanilla de su camarote; la vista de la luna llena era esplendida y muy romántica.

-Lo que tú quieras pecosa, podemos pasear en bote, cabalgar en el bosque con Teodora, irnos de picnic. -Respondió Terry tomándola por detrás mientras proseguía aspirar su perfume para prodigar besos en su cuello; haciéndola estremecer.

\- ¡Pensé que lo habías olvidado! – Alcanzo a decir Candy; los besos de su marido estaban haciéndola perder el control; hasta llegó a soltar un pequeño gemido de placer.

\- ¡Claro que no, jamás lo haría! Es más, es lo primero que haremos ni bien lleguemos. -Aquel gemido no pasó desapercibido para Terry así como tampoco paso desapercibida aquella vieja promesa; todas las promesas eran importantes si incluían a Candy.

-Y podemos trepar arboles! – Exclamo Candy con emoción – Exclamo Candy con emoción; hace mucho tiempo que no subía a la copa de un frondoso árbol y sentía el viento sobre su cara, despejando sus pensamientos.

-Jajaja Por lo visto quieres revivir tus días de tarzán pecosa. -Bromeó el bombón provocando que ambos rieran los días que fueron tan felices; aunque a Candy seguía sin gustarle del todo ese viejo mote pero bueno; era Terry; su esposo y tenia una particular forma de ser romántico; lo cual la enloquecía.

\- ¡Terry, eres imposible! – Vociferó Candy renegando para disfrute de su marido quien de inmediato empezó a reírse de sus divertidas muecas de mono; como en los viejos tiempos.

-Jajaja Imposiblemente irresistible por eso te fijaste en mi – Entre risas que sonaban por todo el recinto; inclusive todo el barco y altamar; el bello actor hizo gala de su adorable arrogancia; tan característico de Terry, y admitámoslo; si nuestro bombón ingles no tuviera ese toque orgulloso pues simplemente no seria Terry. -Y si, también podemos trepar árboles. – Al igual que su esposa; también estaba fuera de practica y además querían enseñarle a su hijo el arte de trepar un árbol como Dios manda; aunque claro, era muy pequeño; quizás cuando sea grande. -Aunque yo planeaba hacer algo mejor que todo lo anterior. -Dijo el castaño con esa voz ronca tan amada; aquella que la enloquecía cada noche de pasión desde que se casaron.

\- ¿Algo como que, Terry? – Fue la pregunta inocente de la joven madre; que por cierto estaba cargando al bebé; no quería desprenderse de el; era tan pequeño y frágil todavía; aunque si tenia que reconocer que se moría de ganas de perderse entre sus brazos como cada noche. El pequeño Ricky estaba muy tranquilo; las olas del mar no lo molestaban sino que eran un arrullo mientras se quedaba dormido en su cunita luego de un largo día de travesuras; era un niño muy despierto.

-Pues yo pensaba en…- El guapísimo ingles acorraló a su mujer antes de responder a su pregunta con los zafiros encendidos de deseo; realmente quería sentir a su esposa dentro de el y viceversa; ambos lo querían pero tristemente debían esperar como dijo Adelyla en el hospital. -Encerrarnos en nuestra recamara y hacer el amor todo el día. -Candy se ruborizo completamente con esa propuesta de su esposo; sentía la misma necesidad de estar con el en la intimidad sin embargo la recuperación de su marido era su mayor prioridad además de cuidar de su hijo.

\- ¡Terry Granchester, cualquiera pensará que te casaste conmigo solo para llevarme a la cama! -Dijo la pecosa fingiendo estar enojada y con sus típicas muecas de mono; si fuera por ella hace rato se abalanzaba sobre su marido tal como vino al mundo para ambos amarse en la intimidad de su recamara como si no hubiera un mañana pero debían cumplir con la bendita abstinencia.

-No exactamente, aunque eso forma parte de cometer La más bella herejía. -Manifestó Terry en su defensa mientras se reía de lo lindo de las divertidas muecas que hacia su señora pecas; la conocía perfecto y podia distinguir cuando estaba enojada de verdad y cuando no; en ese momento sabia que estaba actuando; ciertamente eso era lo de menos, para el no había placer mas grande que ver a su esposa haciendo esas muecas que tanto amaba.

Pese a la abstinencia que debían cumplir por consejo de su amiga Lyla; los esposos Grandchester pudieron amarse en las cuatro paredes de su camarote obviamente teniendo mucho cuidado con la salud de la joven; Terry jamás la obligaría a entregarse a el ni mucho menos atentaría contra su salud. En su camarote los rebeldes esposos se divertían acurrucados, acariciándose; buscándose beso tras beso; aquello era la verdadera felicidad.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Hola que tal! Bueno; este es mi pequeño aporte a la campaña de mi querida amiga CandyPecosa por estos momentos tan delicados a causa del coronavirus. Todos sabemos lo delicado del asunto así que no voy a entrar en detalles pero si hago un llamado a la calma; evitemos caer en la desinformación y especulación; cumplamos con el aislamiento; aunque sea por estos días, es necesario por nuestra salud y la de todos pero en especial; lavémonos las manos y desinfectemos nuestros objetos y superficies; especialmente nuestros celulares y aparatos electrónicos; higiene ante todo; también oración._**

 ** _Por favor; de verdad, cuidense mucho. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Las quiere._**

 ** _Lady._**


End file.
